ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Aaron Bell
Aaron Gabriel Bell (born June 11, 1980), is a Canadian/American professional wrestler. He is currently performing for Hybrid Championship Wrestling where he has won the Tag Team Championship with long-time friend Jesse Hart. ''Training Aaron Bell's most notable training came from the infamous Hart Dungeon. Bell was one of the last students trained there, but had previous training at Funking Conservatory, as well as in Arena Mexico under Ringo Mendoza. It is the combination of the three schools that helped Aaron hone a hybrid style of technical prowess, and high flying acrobatics. Although recently, Bell has taken a more technical approach to the ring, he still flashes the acrobatics against certain opponents. Career Early Career Bell's first show came when Bell, who at the time was wrestling in Canada under the name El Fantasma Blanco (The White Ghost). Bell's ability to make anyone in the ring look good showed when he took on a local wrestler named Tobey Ornatoby, and put him over like no other. Bell then met with Victor Xidis, and quickly signed to Xidis's True Champion Wrestling in 2000. True Champion Wrestling (2000-2001) When Bell came to TCW, he quickly dropped the Lucha name, and took the name Damien, matching the "darker" gimmick he was given. As Damien, Bell rose through the ranks of TCW, immediately winning the Cruiserweight title. Bell also had notable feuds with Nightmare, Alex (Omega) Norton, and eventually won the World title by beating Chris O'Neill. Bell then lost the title to Jack Tyler at the next pay per view, and went on to win the United States title (renaming it "The Canadian" title), then the Tag Team titles with Chris O'Neill. Bell then defeated Omega to win the Intercontinental title, and held the three titles consecutively for four months, but had to forfeit the US and Intercontinental titles when he defeated The Joker for the World title. It was during this match that Bell received the nickname '"Captain Chaos"' by jumping off the TCWTron, and doing a 1260 Shooting Star Press onto The Joker, and getting the pin. TCW closed it's doors in May 2001, and Bell bought a majority of his footage and copyright licensing from Xidis, who closed TCW due to contract disputes from TCW stock holders. Bell considers Xidis to be like a father figure, and Xidis stated in PWI, "Aaron Bell is and was the best signing TCW ever had. He is what every company could want in a wrestler, and whomever he signs with after TCW should watch him, and learn from him." As that statement was published, Bell went public with his decision to retire from the business. Ultimate Xtreme Wrestling (2005) Bell was convinced into signing with UXW by Chris O'Neill. Bell was noted for his skills inside the ring, and on the mic, but the owners feared his rise, because he was not what you would call "a company man." Bell was held down, jobbing to many of the up and coming stars UXW had. Bell became fed up, and stopped showing up at house shows and televised events and when he did, he wrestled under the ring name of Heywood Jablowmee, making his name unable to be said on air. Bell, still having disputes with management, signed with Hybrid Championship Wrestling while still under contract to UXW. Although Bell's contract with UXW was terminated due to him not-working UXW events, they did not know of his signing with HCW until the first Onslaught show was televised. Hybrid Championship Wrestling (2006-present) Bell signed with HCW in December 2005, as it changed from World Xtreme Wrestling Federation to HCW under the new ownership. Bell decided to wrestle under his real name and owns his character and all the licensing, copyrights, and trademarks of it. HCW agreed to the stipulation, and Bell has been there ever since. Bell is most known for his run with Jesse Hart, forming the now-defunct THF, and winning the Tag titles. Also noted are his feuds with Justin Rivers, and Kevin Hurts. THF (2006) THF was a tag-team formed by Bell and Jesse Hart in early 2006. The two devised a plan to make it seem like they were feuding, and always interfered in each other's matches. The culmination of THF was at HCW's pay-per-view, Decimation, when Bell aided Hart in a win against Legion. Bell came out masked, and he and Hart con-chair-to'd Legion. Hart removed the mask, and the two celebrated in the ring, letting the world know that they had formed an alliance. In the following weeks, the two, now known as THF, had unleashed a reign of terror through the offices of HCW by injuring wrestlers backstage through "guerrilla assault-like" tactics, and also by delivering an assault on then GM, Alyssa Richards. THF won the Tag Team titles from The Alliance at A New Dawn. They held the titles for 45 days before being defeated by The Takeover, a newly formed stable by Justin Rivers and Steven Douglas who took a more nWo-type approach to their attacks. Hart and Bell both stated after the loss that they were both "singles wrestlers first," but, "THF is very important," to them both. THF disbanded after Bell and Hart, both wrestling in a three-way match for a shot at the Pure title exploded on each other, and began fighting. THF officially ended when Hart delivered a Hart Stomp to Bell, who had locked in a submission. THF later reformed by the request of HCW management to try to regain interest in the tag team division, but they were used as pushing younger talent. Bell and Hart both say that they don't count this as the true THF. Team Chaos (2007-present) In late 2007, Bell formed Team Chaos, a grouping of himself, Ava Grainger, and Victor Xidis, who Bell had hired himself to act as a new mouthpiece for the group. Although Bell was the only wrestler of the group, he had the idea to make fun of celebrity shirts like "Team Aniston," or "Team Jolie." But, the Team Chaos shirts became a major seller through Bell's website, and he decided to keep the name with a serious approach. Bell began having Ava wear an oversized Team Chaos shirt, and really short, shorts underneath, hinting that she was naked underneath. Then he had Victor begin to introduce the three as Team Chaos, not referring to Bell's stats at all. When Xidis left for personal reasons, Bell kept the Team Chaos name for him and Ava, but it is more of a reference to the two of them now, or any grouping of Bell's fans, making them feel like they're a part of the show. HCW (Late Summer 2008) Near the tail end of summer, with Bell winning his technically fourth Tag Team title, Bell's contract hit a speed bump. Bell's contract was signed in late 2007, and expired on July 28th, 2008, one day after Celebration of Annihiliation. The two camps have been trying to work out a new contract, but when the new owner of HCW stripped the champions of their titles, Bell felt he needed some time off. He has resigned with HCW, and is slated to return in November of '08. In Wrestling * '''Finishing and signature moves' **''The Great Destroyer'' (2007-current) (Complete Shot) **''Death Sentence'' (Camel Clutch modified into a Dragon Sleeper) **''The Complex'' (2001-2007) (Shooting Star Press; Now used in arsenal of moves) **One Man Con-chair-to **''Overrater'' (Standing Boston Crab) **''Dropout'' (Whips opponent to the ropes, and throws them into the air, and Dropkicks them on the way down) **''Imploder'' (Sharpshooter off turnbuckle, where Bell is outside the ring, and opponent is inside) **''"Canadian Cross"'' (Inverted headlock backbreaker) **"Canadian" Uppercut **Middle rope springboard moonsault *'Managers' **Ava Grainger **Autumn **Victor Xidis *'Nicknames' **'Captain Chaos' **The Human Highlight Reel *'Theme Music' **''"Blow Me Away"'' by Breaking Benjamin Championships and Accomplishments *'True Champion Wrestling' ** Cruiserweight Champion (1 time) ** Canadian Champion (United States Champion) (1 time) ** Intercontinental Champion (1 time) ** World Champion (2 times) (Last TCW champion) *'Hybrid Champion Wrestling' ** Tag Team champion w/Jesse Hart (1 time) Fun Facts *Outside of wrestling, Aaron is an avid gamer. He owns an XBox 360, and can be found playing XBox Live when he's not on tour. *Aaron married his valet/girlfriend Ava Grainger in September of 2007. They have a child together, a son, named Trent Ean Bell, who was born on Halloween 2007. *Bell is the webmaster of his website, but he only works on it when he has time. He also designs every Aaron Bell t-shirt, and has since TCW. *Aaron has Ava's name tattooed on his left wrist, and it looks like stitching. The tattoo on his left arm is an animated-style French Bulldog/Boston Terrier mix, styled after his own dog. External links *Hybrid Championship Wrestling Category:Characters Category:Wrestlers